Staplers with pivotal anvils have been used and proposed in patents (Juilfs U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,687,522 and 2,943,327). Clinching devices have also been used in hand tools for increasing forces applied (see, for example, Carlson U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,248). Further, use of the toggle principle in staple machines is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 818,566 filed Jan. 13, 1986 to Paul Olesen which application is owned by the assignee of the present application.
None of the prior devices have provided a tool with a pivotal anvil and an improved staple driving linkage for convenient hand operation.